Sixteen Years Later
by SuperLordHero
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas get into a huge fight. They went separate ways, getting into a normal life, having children of their own. Until a car accident gets them back together.
1. Chapter 1

Mary's P.O.V

I had to go to another school, just because I felt the need to put needles on my evil teacher.

I didn't want to go to any school period.

Only if my mom was still alive she will understand. She died giving birth to my little brother Johnny.

Don't get me wrong, my father understands how I feel, but he's tired of moving me to different schhols.

Oh I haven't properly introduced me, I'm Mary Winter, Winter was my mom's maiden name. I like Winter way better than Winchester. I'm fifteen, and single. I have a little brother named Johnny, he's twelve. My Dad's name is Dean Winchester. I don't know if I have other family, my Dad doesn't like to talk about it.

I arrived in my new school called Salg. I'm not used to High School yet, I'm only a freshmen. It's October and I already moved to three other high schools.

Once I got my schedule, I wasn't surprise that I only have one AP class, and that's in math. I was good at math, it's my strongest subject. I'm also good at science.

Language arts, social studies is BORING! I always fail those classes, along with my electives. I'm the only girl in my gym class that actually likes gym.

My day was going pretty okay so far, well until I got to algebra 3-4 top class for freshmen. A smart and popular girl kept on giving me dirty looks.

I found an empty seat, but unfortunately it was by her.

"Um, excuse me, but I think you got the wrong class. This is an AP class, shouldn't you be in pre-algebra?" She says.

"Oh, I'm quite sure I got the right class. I don't think you should be in AP class, shouldn't you be in the bathroom gossiping? I replied in a smirk.

"I know you new here Mary, so I let you off the hook for talking this time. Amy you should know by now NOT TO TALK IN MY CLASS." Mr. Shiy yelled.

That's her name Amy. It's even a popular name too.

"Okay we're splitting up into partners, Bailey, Matthew, and Karry. Penny, Darryl, and Kyle. Olivia, Oliver, and Olive. Mary, Amy, and Stacey. He went on with the names.

Great I'm paired up with the person I hate the most. Stacey came over. She had blue eyes, and black hair. Amy had intimidating brown eyes. Extremely long brown hair. Well I'm left with green eyes, blonde hair, and freckles.

"Okay class, it's still the begging of our year, so I want you to tell your partners something about you, dont forget to use your full names during the introduction. " Mr. Shiy said.

We all looked at each other to Stacey started to introduce herself, " I'm Stacey Anna Novak. I'm the only child and live with my mom and dad."

Amy went next, "I'm Amy Samantha Google, I have a younger sister, Allison she's eleven, and a younger brother Steven he's nine. I live with my mom and dad."

I was next, "I'm Mary Lisa Winter, I have a younger brother Johnny, he's twelve. We were named after our grandparents, they're dead. I live with my dad."

" My Grandparents were name Mary and John, and they're dead." Amy said. Weird.

After that class, school was over.

The impala pulled over, I climbed in.

"How was your day at school?" My dad said.

"Ehh." I replied.

"Thank god a school that you actually like." Dean said.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, ehh doesn't mean I like the school."

"Well it's sure of a lot better than what you said to other schools. " he replied.

"Did you get to any fights?" He asked.

"Almost."

Dean sighed, "Who was it, and why?"

"I was going to my math class, and Amy said 'are you sure that your in the right class, shouldn't you be in pre algebra.' I guess I was about to fight but then the teacher called her out."

"She also said that her grandparents were named Mary and John, and they're dead."

The rest of the car ride was silent, I knew I sent off a bomb. Once we arrived to by brother's school, Johnny jumped into the car happily telling his day at school. I wasn't even listening to the words he was saying.

I was thinking about my dad, I want to know about my grandparents, but one word about them makes him go silent. It's not fair, I'm mean sure he works hard as mechanic with cars. It's just I mean that he ignores me a lot.

I hope tomorrow will go differently.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's P.O.V

It was like any other day, waking up to my sister's snoring.

I threw a pillow at her, "Ammmyyyy." She replied sluggish.

"How many times to I have to tell you Al, don't snore!" I replied angrily.

"Breakfast is ready." My dad shouted.

Al and I hurried to get to the pancakes first, but my brother Steven beat us to it.

My dad Sam Winchester, was a lawyer, he went to Stanford left to do family business. No matter how many times I've tried, he won't tell me the family business.

My mom Kelly Google, is a meteorologist, she went to some college in Oklahoma, and moved to Kansas. So here we are in Lawrence Kansas.

I have a younger sister Allison, she's eleven. We share a room.

I also have a younger brother Steven, he's nine.

"Amy! You are going to be late for school." My dad called out.

I dashed down the stairs, grabbed my lunch and was on my way to Salg.

Once I got to Salg, I got to my group. "Hey guys, what's up."

"The sky, anyways there's a new girl." My best friend Jennifer said.

"Who's the new girl?" I asked.

"Her name is Mary Winter, I heard she already got kicked out of two high schools this year, and it's only October."

"Hopefully she's none of my classes." I said.

Every class so far I haven't seen her, my next class was math, I doubt she'll be there.

I took a seat, and looked on the blackboard, Mr. Shiy has his name on it. He doesn't put his name on the board, unless there's a new student.

No! She can't be in this class, she's stupid.

But, there comes Mary looking around the room her eyes fell on me.

I gave her a dirty look, she returned one back.

She was hideous, she had short-ish blonde hair with a red streak coming down the side. She wears band shirts, she has tennis shoes that goes up to her knees. Her green eyes, filled morose and anger, freckles splashed around her nose.

With me I'm different. I have long curly brown hair. I wear tanktops and shorts. I have stylish tennis shoes. I have deep brown eyes that I refuse to show any emotion in them.

Mary was trying to find a seat. There was only one empty seat, right next to me. It's really is my lucky day. I thought with sarcasm.

I had a thought and couldn't stop myself. "Um excuse me, but I think you got the wrong class. This is an AP class, shouldn't you be in pre-algebra"

Her face flashed red, her eyes flashed dangerously. But then she has a smirk on her face, "Oh I'm quite sure I got the right class, I don't think you should be in a AP class, shouldn't you be in the bathroom gossiping? "

I was going to reply when Mr. Shiy yelled, " I know you new here Mary, so I will let off the hook for talking this time. Amy you should know by now NOT TO TALK IN MY CLASS!

Mr. Shiy started to announce partners. I wasn't paying attention until they said my name, "Mary, Amy, and Stacey."

No! How could my day go through awesome, to disaster.

Stacey came over, she wasn't too bad, but wasn't popular. She had wavy black hair. She wore nice shirts, and skirts. She had piercing blue eyes.

Mr. Shiy said that it was still in the begging of the year so we had to use our full names in the introduction.

Stacey went first, "I'm Stacey Anna Novak, I'm the only child, and live with my mom and dad."

I went next, " I'm Amy Samantha Google. I have a younger sister Allison, she's eleven. I also have a younger brother Steven, he's nine. I live with my mom and dad."

Next was Mary, I couldn't wait to hear her pathetic life. "I'm Mary Lisa Winter. I have a younger brother Johnny, he's twelve. We're named after our grandparents who are dead. I live with my dad.

My grandparents names are Mary and John they're dead too.

I couldn't help but blurt out, "My grandparents were named Mary and John they're dead too."

After that the class was over. I waited for my mom to pick me up, but it was my father.

"How was school today?" He asked.

"Terrible. " I said.

My dad put his hand on my forehead, "Are you okay? Did you just say school was terrible? "

I rolled my eyes, "Yes dad, there's a new girl."

"You don't like her, I thought you like everyone? " Sam asked.

"She's rude, doesn't care about her grades, always keeping secrets. "

Sam chuckled, "That sounds like someone I knew, what's her name?"

"Her name is Mary, she has a little brother Johnny. Apparently they're named after their grandparents, they're dead, like ours."

Dad got got silent as we pulled into the garage, my younger siblings don't get out for another hour. Im alone


	3. Chapter 3

Stacey's P.O.V

Beep beep beep.

Ugh my stupid alarm.

I turned it off, climbed out of bed, and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

My father was making pancakes, it smelled so good.

My dad is Castiel Novak, he's strange. He always wears a trench coat with a blue tie that pops out his eyes, that I also have. He's messy black hair is sticking up in so many places. He's a doctor, he loves healing people.

My mom is Madison Novak, (AN: the first two chapters have parents different last names, because the Winchesters didn't want to be found so they use their wife's last bames, Castiel doesn't have a last name so he used Jimmy's) she's a nurse, at Saint Mary's hospital, the same as Castiel. She has long brown hair, and green eyes.

Once I finished breakfast, I hurried to get changed to a nice shirt, and a skirt. I brushed my way hair falling a little bit under my shoulders. Brushed my straight white teeth. Grabbed my lunch, put on my shoes and was waiting in the car where my dad can drop me off at Salg High School.

I didn't really have friends, maybe one or two, but not close friends. I'm more quiet than anything, I don't cause any trouble, my grades don't go below a A-.

Once I stepped out of the car, chatter could be all heard.

Everyone says there's a new girl, and got kicked out of 2 schools already this year. I never got sent to the principles office once.

I don't think we'll get along well.

We didn't have any classes together so far.

I don't think she'll be in my last class, Algebra 3-4, but hey anything could happen.

The new girl walked in, I was surprised at first, but it wore ofg.

There was only one empty seat, and that was by Amy Google.

That could only mean trouble. Having the most popular girl it by, someone who's the opposite.

I could see Amy give the new girl a dirty look as she sat down next to her.

Then Amy said something very rude, "Um excuse me, but I think you got the wrong class. This is an AP class, shouldn't you be in pre-algebra?"

The new girl eyes flashed dangerous, but gave a smirk, "Oh, I'm quite sure I got the right class. I don't think you should be in an AP class, shouldn't you be in the bathroom gossiping?"

Finally someone stands up to Amy, Amy is a stuck up brat, she brags about her grades all the time about she never drops below an A+.

I didn't feel bad for her, the new girl did nothing wrong. If you ask me Amy deserves worse.

Mr. Shiy started to yell to Amy about talking in class and said we have a partner project.

He called our group, but I got stuck with the person I can't stand, Amy.

I also I got paired up with the new girl Mary.

We had to introduce ourselves, with our full names.

No looked like the wanted to go up, so I went first. "I'm Stacey Anna Novak. I'm the only child, live with my mom and dad."

Amy went up after I did, "I'm Amy Samantha Google, I have a younger sister, Allison she's eleven, I have a younger brother Steven, he's nine. I live with my mom and dad.

Last was Mary, "I'm Mary Lisa Winter, I have a younger brother Johnny he's twelve, We're named after our grandparents, they're dead. I live with my dad."

Amy blurted out, "My grandparents were named Mary and John, they're dead too."

Strange I thought.

School has ended. I was waiting for my dad to pick me up.

He was running late today, being a doctor and all I can tell it's busy, but he was never late to pick me up before.

I felt my pocket vibrate, I pulled out my trackphone. It was a message from my dad.

MOM'S PICKING YOU UP, SHE'S BRINGING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL.

I 3 U

He must have a emergency patient, I guess I spend a couple hours in the hospital.

I don't mind, I want to be a doctor myself one day. I usually visit little kids make them feel better, like a candy striper.

My mom picked me up, and drove me to the hospital.

I could tell something was off in the tension of the vehicle.

We drove past a totalled 67 impala, I felt bad for whoever was driving that car, my dad was probably fixing the people right now as I think.

As we entered the hospital parking lot. I got out, of the car and followed my mom to the waiting room.

I saw Amy and her father sitting there. Her father looked as if he was going into shock. He was shaking like a leaf, has fear and lost in his eyes.

What on earth happen here.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary's P. O.V

* * *

The car ride continued silently.

My dad had to run an errand to the grocery store.

Since I was in the car, I had to go with.

It wasn't a huge load of groceries, only enough to last a week.

"They don't have any freaking pie!" My father said angrily.

I chuckled, my dad in his pie. He has an obsession with those.

"I can't belive you eat that stuff, I mean it's disgusting! " I told him.

"Sometimes I swear you not my daughter, what child of mine doesn't like pie?" He asked.

My dad is sadly not kidding, when I told him I don't like pie, he sprayed me with water, some cleaning spray, and he cut me with a silver knife. Then took me to the doctor to get my blood tested to see if I was his daughter.

We went to checkout the groceries.

We had to wait, because this lady in front of us kept on talking, about that she just got the coupon and that it couldn't been expired.

The cashier tried calmy to explain that the coupon expired yesterday, and that she's truly sorry that she can't except the coupon.

I hoped the lady would just except the fake apology, pay, and leave.

But the world hates me, and she demanded the manager to come down.

"Can't we just go to another lane?" I asked my dad.

"No, this is the only lane open and self-checkouts are out of order."

The manager came down and had a heated discussion over it.

The lady wouldn't have it, "It's only a day expired, can't you please let this slip?" The lady begged.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but the rules are that you pay, even if the coupon expired." The manager said.

"Fine I pay, but I'm suing you."

They didn't look afraid, they were following rules, the can't get in trouble for that.

She finally paid, and left.

Thankfully we were next.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The cashier said.

"Nah, it's alright wasn't your fault." My dad said.

Johnny and I, were very impatient, since we didn't want to get out of the car, but we had to go.

Once we got the groceries loaded into the car, Dean started to look over at his son.

"Johnny, I think you need new clothes." My dad said.

I had to hold in my groan, all I wanted was to lay down, and sleep.

So we had gone to kolhs.

"Okay Johnny you come with me, Mary you go to your clothes section. We meet back at the main entrance in twenty minutes got it. The budget for each of you is fifty." I nodded my head.

We separated, I went by myself looking for clothes. It's been like that since my mom died. I usually just get jeans, I borrow my band shirts from my dad.

So I picked three pairs of jeans. My total budget including taxes were $47.75.

I was little early, so I waited until Johnny and dad came back.

"How much is your total? " My father asked me.

"My total is $47.75." I told him.

"Good you stuck to your budget."

We paid, and left.

As we were driving home, there was a maniac driving.

It was a blue SUV it drove the on the wrong lane.

It was coming right at us.

I got a glimpse of the driver. The driver was Amy, her father was desperately trying to get her in the right lane.

My father cursed and swerve out of the way.

Amy had the same idea and swerved right into us.

I remember having the car being flipped over and over, tumbling into the grass.

I remember having sharp glass cut into me.

I remember my little brother's scream.

I remember feeling pain. Lots of pain.

Then I blacked out from the horrendous day.

* * *

Sorry a little short this time.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in my room thinking.

Why doesn't my dad want me to know about his family?

I think it's just rude to keep family members a secret. I mean what happens if I ran into my aunt, uncle or a cousin? I won't know because I don't know if I have any family members.

My dad just freezes up at any mention of family.

It's his family, and my family. Don't I deserve to know my family?

It makes me mad, he doesn't trust me or something.

I've been in his life for fourteen yerars and eleven months, he doesn't trust me.

I decided a stupid idea, but went with it anyways.

I marched up to my dad.

"Amy what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I want to know my family on your side." I demanded.

"Ammmyyy." My dad warned.

"I'm you daughter, I should know about my own family." I stood my ground.

"Fine, my parents are dead, my mom died in a fire when I was a baby, and my dad got murdered. I have an older brother Dean, we haven't spoken in sixteen years, we had a fight with are friend Castiel. Like I said we haven't spoken in sixteen years, so I don't know if he is married or has kids? I'm not even sure he's alive?" Sam said giving up knowing how stubborn I am.

"You guys haven't spoken in sixteen years! That's a nice way to keep in touch with family. Wait did you say Castiel? I asked remembering that name from somewhere.

"Yeah, he's was my friend." Sam said slowly, trying to catch on whatever I was thinking.

"What was his last name?"

Sam's face scrunched up with heavy thoughts.

"I think his last name is Novak?"

Castiel Novak, then it came to me.

"That's Stacey's dad, he works at the hospital Saint Mary's, he's a doctor,"

I told him.

"Who's Stacey?" He asked.

"She's one of my partners in my math project."

"He's human?" My dad muttered under his breath in disbelief.

Why wouldn't he be human? I thought.

I let my dad gather his thought before I interrupted him, "I think we should go pick up Allison and Steven."

He nodded, "Do you want to learn how to drive?"

"Dad I'm not even fifteen yet,"

"Yeah but you past the written, and got your learners permit."

He toss me the keys.

We both got into the car, I put both of my hands on the steering wheel and took a big breath.

"Okay, um start the engine." My dad told me.

I put the keys in the engine, and turn them. I felt the car come to life. I adjusted the mirrors, put on my seatbelt.

I put it in reverse, and backed out slowly, "Amy watch out car!" My dad said.

I quickly hit the brakes.

"When you pull out, you have to look out for cars." My dad told me.

It went smoothly, until I started to get in the wrong lane.

"Amy you're in the wrong lane, get over to the right side." My dad told me.

"I can't, I tried turning the wheel, but it's not letting me." I replied panicking.

A black impala was driving straight at us.

Mary was the passenger, and her little brother was in the backseat, then her father was driving.

"No no no, Dean pulled the other way." My dad said.

"Wait as your brother Dean" I said.

Sam nodded.

Great I have a cousin that I hate, and I'm about to crush my only other family.

Dean swerved out of the way.

That's when my steering wheel started to work and I swerved right into them.

My dad and I were alright, but for the impala family it was a different story.

The car started to flip and flip in the grass.

I swear I heard screaming.

Then it all stop, the screaming was done, the car was still upside down.

My dad rushed out of the car, and was at his brother's side.

"Call 911" he told me.

I did, when I hung up I could here my father talking.

"Come on Dean wake up, you have a life now with two children. Wake up" Sam said.

I saw Dean's eyelids flutter open."Sammy" came the weak reply.

"Yeah Dean, it's me."

"Where's my children." Dean asked.

"Help is on the way. Don't make yourself stress." Sam said.

Dean didn't listen, "Mary, Johnny. " Dean yelled.

"They're going to be alright."

The sirens blared into the distance.

Dean started to get up.

"Don't move!" Sam said, gently pushing on Dean's shoulder.

Three ambulances, pulled up along with police.

They quickly got the family into the ambulances, and took off to the hospital.

We had to answer the questions by the police.

"How old are you?" a cop asked.

"Fourteen and eleven months."

"Did you have your learners permit?" "Yes, here it is." I pulled out my permit.

"Why were you in the wrong lane?' "The steering wheel didn't work."

"Where were you going?" "To pick up my brother and sister at school."

He asked me some more questions, then we were on our way to the Saint Mary's Hospital.

My mom picked up my siblings and were on their way home.

We sat in the waiting room for awhile.

Then Stacey walked in with her mom, I could tell her mother worked here as well.

My dad was not taking this good. He hit his own brother and his children.

"Dean had children. He found a good life, and I messed it up." He muttered

"What are you talking about? I was behind the wheel, it's my fault." I told him.

"No it's my fault, I should've not let you drive for the first time in traffic." Well I agreed on him there.

A doctor came out, instead of wearing a doctor's white coat, he was wearing a trench coat. He had bright blue eyes like Stacey does. I'm guessing that's Castiel.

"Sam I didn't expect you here." The doctor said.

"Well we kinda hit him in the car accident." He said.

"I didn't think the reunion will end up like this." Cas said.

"Me either, I didn't think we'll see each other again."

"Well here we are, in a hospital." Cas said.

"So how are they?" Sam asked.

"Dean and Mary are in surgery, Dean is suffering from a gas pedal impaled in his chest, Mary has some internal bleeding. Johnny is suffering a broken leg. Dean and Johnny will make a full recovery, uh I don't really know if Mary is going to make it." Cas said.

I felt terrible, I hurt so many people today mentally and physically.

My choices I did, left someone in a life-or-death situation.

Worse thing I put my family in that situation.


	6. Chapter 6

I changed the summary to make this story to make it more interesting, and more people

to actually read it. Don't forget to review or PM me about the story. Chapter 6

* * *

Stacey's P.O.V

I was confused and curious, seeing Amy and her father are at the hospital?

"Stacey I need you to help me find any ID in this jacket." My mom said handing me the jacket, that strangely looked like Mary's.

I looked through it, I checjed the pockets, and found a learners permit, that said Mary Lisa Winter Winchester. She never mention Winchester in the introduction.

"Mom found it, why do have Mary's jacket?" I asked handing her the ID.

"You know her?" My mom asked.

I nodded, "Yeah she's in my math project, along with Amy who's in the waiting room."

"Well she's been in a car accident, with her father and brother. You know the impala we drove past today?" I nodded waiting for my to finish. "They were in that car, and you other math partner Amy, was driving in another vehicle, and hit the impala. All I know is that Mary and her father are still in surgery. Her brother just has a broken leg and we're watching him gor a concussion." My mom finished.

"Is dad working on them?" I asked.

"He's switching back and forth between, Mary and her father Dean. He wants to work on Dean more than Mary, but he's the best surgeon there is, and Mary needs the best right now."

"Why does he want to work on him so much?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. You should ask him when he's done."

The whole situation didn't make sense to me.

I knew Mary and Amy weren't on best terms, but I didn't think it was bad enough, to almost kill them?

It was Mary's first day at Salg High, and she might not come back. Amy probably won't come back, I don't know why she's even here?

Then my dad came and talk to them. It looked like our father's knew each other.

Then Amy's face started to look guilty, and more guilty.

Then my father came over to me, "Stacey I need you to go watch a very scared little boy. His name is Johnny, he was in a car accident." He told me.

I babysit a lot with the neighbors, so I'm quite good at it.

He told me the room number. Rm: 234 the fifth level.

After I got off the elevator, I checked in.

I found the door, and open it to see green eyes staring at me, eyes way too similar to Mary's.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Stacey, I'm going to watch over you, and you can tell me all about you." I said. Even though he's twelve, kids like to tell people about them.

"I'm Johnny, I'm twelve. I have an older sister Mary. I have a father, my mother died giving birth to me. I just got in a car accident." He said.

"Do you know that Mary is my math partner? " I said.

He shook his head. "She is! She's mean first, she's mean to everyone first, but when she's sees you as a good person, she'll be nice." He told me.

"That's good to know." I said.

"Now you tell me about yourself."

"I'm Stacey, I'm fourteen. I'm the only child. I have a mom and a dad." I said.

"Come on that's all! When's your birthday?" He asked.

"April 26 2001."

"No way! Mine's April 27 2003." He exclaimed.

We laughed and talk some more.

Then my dad came in.

"Hey Johnny, hope your having fun with my daughter. Your dad's awake, he wants to see you."

Johnny got up, and started to swinging his legs off the bed, but I gripped his shoulders before he could do damage.

"You think your going to stand or walk with a broken legs? you need crutches."

I handed the crutches to him.

"Stacey bring him down to 156, and bring him back when he's done."

I took him down.

"Dad!" Johnny said hurrying to get by his fathers side.

I stood in doorway watching them trying to hug each other, but the wires are making it difficult.

Dean looked at me, "You must be Cas's daughter." He said, I nodded.

How many people knew my dad! I didn't know he's popular, maybe he was back in the day? I tried to imagine that my dad was cool kid back then. I couldn't, it's not realistic.

"Thanks for watching over Johnny. You weren't being difficult to her her Johnny? " he asked.

"No, she's cool, not like most babysitters. " I smiled when Johnny said that.

"I can't belive that Cas is human again." Dean muttered.

I heard it, "What do you mean human again? " I asked.

"Oh nothing. "

I didn't belive him one bit.

I took Johnny back upstairs. We talk some more, getting thoughts out of our minds.

One thought stuck to my mind. "I can't belive that Cas is human again." Why wouldn't he be?


	7. Chapter 7

Mary's P.O.V

Dark. All I saw was darkness.

I didn't feel right, I don't usually feel this way.

I felt tired, numb, and warmth all at once, oh and I have an annoying beeping In my ears.

I couldn't even remember what happen.

Last thing I remember was waiting in line, waiting for the coupon lady would hurry it up, but that doesn't explain why I can't open my eyes?

I dug deeper, oh yeah Johnny needed clothes, so we went shopping.

That doesn't explain it either.

I dug even deeper, we were driving, than a car pulled up in the wrong lane. I remembered a familiar face of the driver. Then it hit me, we were in a car accident. Amy was driving.

That means I'm either at the accident scene, or I'm at the hospital.

What I'm laying on is way too soft than the ground or the car. That only leaves me with one, the hospital.

JOHNNY! DAD!

I was too caught up with my conclusion of what happen, and where I am. I totally forgot they were also in the car. I hope they're okay?

I started to worry, what if they died? Who will I go with? I have no family members, so I'm going into foster care.

I started to panic on the inside. My mind running a thousand miles per hour.

I couldn't bear the fact, foster homes. I already have enough on my plate, not more can fit in.

The other half believed that they're still alive. I mean everyone was wearing a seat belt except me. So if I'm the worst, they could still be alive.

The half that thinks they're dead, is overpowering my other half.

I needed proof to see if they still alive.

As time passes by, I could hear doctors or nurses footsteps walking in and out of the room.

I don't know how long it is when a visitor entered my room.

That visitor was my dad. Thank god he was still alive.

"Mary, you probably can't hear me. So I'll have a practice round speaking to you, because when I actually tell you I don't think you will take it very well." My dad said.

What does he mean by that?

"You do have other family, besides Johnny and I. I have a younger brother, we aren't on best terms. We haven't spoken in sixteen years since he had a fight with our friend."

I have a uncle, I have other family that he didn't mention, because of a stupid fight. Unbelievable.

"When I said we haven't spoken in sixteen years, I was telling the truth. I talked to him yesterday, and you have three younger cousins, one of them is your age. You also have an aunt. " Dean continued.

I have more than a uncle, three cousins, and an aunt. I feel a but coming.

"But the cousin you have which is the same age, kind of hit us with the car. Apparently she's also your math partner."

Nononono, she cannot be my cousin. Amy could never be related to me.

She hates my guts, I hate hers. She caused the car accident, I don't consider her as family.

"My brother wasn't the only one I was fighting with, I had a friend. Things got bad and we fought, we haven't seen each other in sixteen years, we all went our separate ways. Apparently my friend Cas, has a daughter, same age. She's also your other math partner."

Stacey! What is going on? I'm math partners with my cousin, and my dad's long lost friend's daughter.

"Anyway, I've met Stacey. She's babysitting your little brother who has a broken leg. I haven't met Amy yet."

Relief flooded over me, Johnny and are alive. If they're alive there is no reason why I shouldn't wake up.

"Your probably wondering why we had a fight, and what was it that we split up for sixteen years. Well I'm going to tell you the exact truth, since you can't hear me, I needed it to get off my chest anyways."

Why would he lie in the first place? Why would he lie to me, I'm his daughter!?

"Sam, Cas, and I were in the bunker. Since Cas has his angel powers again he was being more complicated. When he was human h3 was more understandable."

Angel powers, seriously? How hard did my dad hit his head?

"Sam hasn't look at me the same, since I turn into a demon. Even though that was after I got cured. No one really trusted me anymore."

Demons? My dad was insane.

"Then we got fed up with each other, I guess it crossed the line. The fight was over a hunt, we were hunting clowns in a small town. It was a disease that a witch started, it's called Clown Apocalypse. Clown Apocalypse spreads if you get bit or eaten by a clown, then you turn into one."

Clown Apocalypse, I wanted to not belive it, hoping he's telling a lie. Deep down I know he's telling the truth.

"I wanted to take the case, Sam still hated clowns. We fought, I was telling him how weak he was, and had to stop being a b**** about it. He told me that I am a heartless, selfish, jerk. Worst of all he told me that he wishes that I was still rotting in hell."

Wow, my family has some harsh words.

"That's how Sam and I separated. I couldn't do the case with no backup. I called Cas, as usual he had angel business. I made him help with the hunt, after the hunt was over he told me that he will no longer see me, or be a friend with me, because I ruined his angel business. I had no one to back me up with hunts, so I quit and started a normal life with you and Johnny."

My dad started to talk about Angels, Demons, and Monsters, the family business.

"When you wake up, I'm going to tell you a lie, that it was money that split us up."

Two days pass when I have enough strength to open my eyes.

Then my father told me I had other family, and money split them up.

Lies, at least now I know the horrible truth. Worst thing is that I belive in the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since I've hit Mary with a car, the guilt isn't getting any better.

I never saw her since then, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

After figuring out the truth with my family, I had an uncle, and two cousins that I hit with a car. I figured that my father, my uncle Dean, and his friend Cas had a stupid fight about money split up for sixteen years, didn't meet again until tragedy struck two weeks ago. Tragedy that I caused.

Not seeing each other for sixteen years, my father had an idea to make a better reunion to Dean's, Cas, and to our families. I a

I am not up for that idea. I was still struggling with school, they wanted to expell or suspend me for a accident with a another student. It was an accident! I was practicing driving the car was out of control, and hit the car. I wouldn't be in any trouble if the rumors in school didn't get out of hand. They say that I caused the accident on purpose! If I hadn't got into that fight with Mary, I would be still in school without any questioning.

The deal was settled, we were going camping with Dean and Cas's family. We waited to Mary completely healed, that was two months after the accident. During that time I was being home-schooled, until the school made a decision to keep me, or to kick me out of school.

Stacey has been updating me about school and Mary. I refuse to see her, I'm afraid she'll scream at the sight of me. Yelling how I ruined her life and such what.

I'm completely nervous to see her tomorrow. I can't back out of family camping, there's no excuse for me not to see her this time.

"Amy, are you packed?" My father called.

"Yeah, just got done." I said, I stared at the full bag.

I was a little uncomfortable with the sleeping situation. We had to tents, one for the boys, the other for girls. The reason why I was uncomfortable with it, because I would have to sleep by Mary. Seeing her would be awkward enough, but sleeping in the same tent? It's going to be a long two days.

"Okay, we should be heading out. Al I don't want you to complain for the whole entire trip, do you understand?" My father said.

My sister was going through her pre-teen years, she's at the point that she doesn't want to do anything. When she doesn't get what she what's she complains. It drives the us crazy.

Allison sighed, "Yes dad I understand."

"Good, because I recorded the whole thing. So you wouldn't say 'you didn't say any of that,' or 'I never agreed to that.'"

Al huffed knewing she lost.

Steven on the other hand looked like he was going to blow up in excitement.

Once we sat in the car we took off. It was forty-five minute drive.

Once we got there I stretched, my long legs and a cramped car doesn't mix well.

I tighten my coat, I think it was a stupid idea to camp in November, in Kansas.

"Well looks like we'll be doing some hiking, so we can set up our tents." My dad said. Al open her mouth to complain, but my father beat her,

"Al, we talked about this, you can't complain."

Al started to glare at the ground.

After a fifteen minute hike, (which felt like five years to me.) We made it to our campsite.

The Novak's beat us to it. Cas was already putting up one of the tents, but looked like he was having trouble with it. Dad started to help him, I could tell he never actually went camping before.

Stacey's mom was making a fire. Trying to make it spark.

Stacey was shivering, standing over the fire pit, desperate to get heat.

It wasn't long for the Winter's to join us. By that time they managed to have two tents up, and a good fire started.

We unpacked, I would be sleeping by Stacey and my mom. I didn't want to sleep by Mary, I hit her with a car, who knows what she could do to me when I'm sleeping?

"Sine we are family, we should introduce ourselves." My father declared.

No one spoked up, but then my uncle stepped in. "I'm Dean Michael (AN: don't know his or Sam's middle name, made one up, don't judge.) Winchester, but I like to keep my wife's last name instead, Winter. I'm forty-six, I work as a mechanic. That's pretty much it."

"Well I'm Sam Noah Winchester, but I also like to go by my wife's name Google. I'm forty-two. I'm a criminal defense lawyer. That's it."

"I'm Castiel uh Jimmy Novak, I go by Cas. I'm forty-four. I'm a doctor at Saint Mary's hospital. That's all." I looked at him, did he really forget his middle name.

"My name is Kelly Julia Google. I'm forty. I'm a local meteorologist." Wow my mom is smart, but her intro was short.

"I'm Madison Katie Novak. I'm thirty-nine. I'm a nurse, I work at Saint Mary's Hospital along with my husband." That was all the adults.

"I'm Amy Samantha Google. I just turned fifteen last week. I go to Salg High. I'm a freshmen." Everyone told me happy late birthday.

"I'm Allison Ellen Google, I go by Al. I'm eleven. I go to Yolk Elementary. I'm in sixth grade."

"I'm Steven Bobby Google. I'm nine. I go to Yolk Elementary. I'm in fourth grade."

"I'm Mary Lisa Winter. I'm fifteen. I go to Salg High my third high school this year. I'm a freshmen."

"I'm Johnny Jo Winter. I'm twelve. I go to Kolg junior high. I'm in seventh grade."

"I'm Stacey Anna Novak. I'm fourteen. I go to Salg High. I'm also a freshmen. "

We were all introduce, we cooked hot dogs and smores in the fire.

Everything was great, until we all went to bed and my life changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Stacey's P.O.V

It was now a month after the accident happen.

Now that Mary was finally healed we had to go camping. It's been hard in school, my grades are on the boarder line of being a B. My math partners are gone, I didn't get a replacement since we didn't have many students in Algebra 3-4. Mary is still at home healing, she will be coming back next week. Amy has been home-schooled. The high school hasn't be able to come to a decision to kick her out or to keep her, the rumors is not helping. People say that she purposely caused the car accident.

I felt bad for Amy, so I did what she asked me to do. I gave her updates what was going on in school, and how Mary is doing. I go to their house, since her father is at work, and Johnny is at school. I watch over Mary to see if there's anything she needs that I could get for her. Johnny gets very excited when I stay over, we tell stories that even Mary cracks a smile. I could tell that Mary and Johnny are every close. Closer than Amy and her siblings are.

Amy refuses to see her. She thinks that Mary will kill her or something. Mary can hold grudges, but that's only for a couple days. It has now been a month afterwards, I could see that Mary has forgiven her, but she wouldn't amit that she forgiven her.

I looked over my overflowing bag. I didn't even need have of this stuff, but I like to pack heavy just in case.

I liked the idea of a family friend get-together, but caming in the middle of November? I could tell it would be a disaster.

"Stacy are you packed?" My father called out.

"Yeah, when are we leaving?"

"In about five minutes. "

I doubled check everything.

I headed downstairs, my bag slung over my shoulders.

My parents were waiting for me, "Okay so we are going camping for the weekend with the Winchester's."

Winchesters? I thought we were going with the Google's and Wint-, Oh yeah! I remembered the learners permit said Winchester. Amy and Mary are cousins on their dad's side, so they both have the same last name. I wonder why they don't use Winchester's but use their wife's maiden name?

I threw my bag in the truck, and slid into the backseat, turning off my hearing.

I stared out the window, watching buildings fade away, trees started to take it place.

In all it was a forty minute drive for us.

Once the car was pulling to a stop, my ears started to work again.

"Stacey, come on speak to us." Mom was shaking me.

"Uh, oh yeah sorry I wasn't listening."

"We could tell, we been calling your name for fifteen minutes." My dad said getting out of the car.

"Sorry" I said once more, jumping out of the car grabbing my bag.

"Ready to hike?" He said excitement filled his voice.

I forced a smile, I didn't want to disappoint my father.

We climbed up a steep hill, I lost my footing and fell to the bottom of the hill landing in a big puddle. Freezing water soaked up my jeans. "Stacey are you okay?" My mom asked running down the hill, offering her hand.

"Yeah just cold," I gladly took her hand.

"We need to get to camp now before she gets hypothermia." My dad said walking down, picking me up.

My face flushed in embarrassment. "I can walk on my own." I said through my chattering teeth.

"We have to get you the camp now, we cannot afford any more delays." He said.

It was a twenty minute hike, it could've been fifteen if I hadn't fell.

"I'll get the tents up, Madison get the fire started to warm Stacey up."

I went over to fire pit, shaking like a leaf desperate to get some warmth back in.

It wasn't long before the Google's came, maybe six minutes.

Sam helped my struggling father put up the two tents, then we finally had a spark. The fire roared to life, warmth filled me up again.

That's when the Winters came, by then the two tents were up.

We started to unpack, I'll be sleeping by Amy and my mother.

Sam spoked up, saying we should introduce ourselves.

That's when Dean went, "I'm Dean Michael Winchester, but I like to keep my wife's last name instead, Winter. I'm forty-six, I work as a mechanic. That's pretty much it."

"Well I'm Sam Noah Winchester, but I also like to go by my wife's name Google. I'm forty-two. I'm a criminal defense lawyer. That's it."

"I'm Castiel uh Jimmy Novak, I go by Cas. I'm forty-four. I'm a doctor at Saint Mary's hospital. That's all."

"My name is Kelly Julia Google. I'm forty. I'm a local meteorologist."

"I'm Madison Katie Novak. I'm thirty-nine. I'm a nurse, I work at Saint Mary's Hospital along with my husband." That was all the adults.

"I'm Amy Samantha Google. I just turned fifteen last week. I go to Salg High. I'm a freshmen." Everyone said happy birthday.

"I'm Allison Ellen Google, I go by Al. I'm eleven. I go to Yolk Elementary. I'm in sixth grade."

"I'm Steven Bobby Google. I'm nine. I go to Yolk Elementary. I'm in fourth grade."

"I'm Mary Lisa Winter. I'm fifteen. I go to Salg High my third high school this year. I'm a freshmen."

"I'm Johnny Jo Winter. I'm twelve. I go to Kolg junior high. I'm in seventh grade."

"I'm Stacey Anna Novak. I'm fourteen. I go to Salg High. I'm also a freshmen. "

After the long introduction, we made hot dogs and smores around the fire.

Maybe it won't be such a bad trip after all. Me and my big mouth.

Everything was going great until we went to bed.

We were about to switch off the lantern, when something fast moved past the tent.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I don't know?" My mom whispered.

Amy was about to say something, but got cut off by a loud growl.

Then the sound of claws ripping open the tent, that's when we all scream.

We heard the sound of the flare gun being use, and something getting lit up.

"Is everyone alright?" Dean yelled.

I breathe a sigh of relief, but whe I looked back Mary was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Mary's P.O.V

The doctors released me.

My dad stayed home with me for a week, then was forced to go back to work.

With Johnny in school, I was alone for a day. Stacey came and watched over me after school.

Johnny was working with my dad in the garage.

I didn't have anyone to talk to, except for Stacey.

I felt bad for Stacey in math class. She didn't have any partners, so it must be an extreme project. I wished I could help, I hate being useless. There's nothing I could do, I can barely walk, if I turn my body my stitches come out. The school isn't being nice to Amy either. From what Stacey told me the school isn't sure to kick her out forever, or just keep her.

I want to still be mad at her, but I'm not. I was mad for the first couple days. I know deep down I've forgiven her, I just don't want to amit it. It may not be fair, but she did hit me with a car.

The rumors going around just sicken me, I knew it was an accident. The people like to make something huge about it.

Even though Amy didn't see me yet, I think it was just plain rude. Just think about it, if somebody hit your with a car, and you knew that person (even you just met in that day). And they didn't come to see you, or apologize, that would make you feel hated, and not important.

Then Sam my uncle, decides to go camping as a whole family-friend thing. He said now that the family-friend has reunited we should go do something together, but I can tell it's his way to apologize about all of this.

We had to wait for me to fully heal.

It's been a month since the accident, and now I'm healed.

I started to pack. To be honest I was excited to go camping. I was stuck in this house for a month, I never stuck a foot out of the door in that time. So being out of this house for two days, I'm so eager to go. I need some new scenery.

"Mary do you need any help packing?" My dad called.

I rolled my eyes, "I pretty sure I can pack by myself."

"Just checking"

Ever since the accident, he started to be overprotective. Super overprotective. He keeps asking if I need help with anything.

I'm starting to look forward to school next week. I have to help Stacey with her project.

Johnny still had his cast on from the accident. So dad still fussing over us.

He doesn't seem like a guy who would care to much, but just like me we need to really know the person to show our feelings too. If we don't know them we're jerks,

"Johnny we running late, start packing," dad said.

We waited twenty minutes for him to pack and hit the road.

I'm okay in cars. Most people after accidents would be scared for awhile.

But I'm cool with it.

It was an fourty six minute drive.

Once we got there, it looked like we had to do some hiking.

"I love hiking and all, I don't think it would work out as much." Johnny said pointing at his broken leg.

His broken leg was also in a boot, but it would be a disaster if we let him hike.

"How much do weigh?" My dad asked.

"Uh, er ninety." Johnny replied, his face flushed.

"That's a little skinny for your age." He said while picking up Johnny.

It was a twenty-five-minute walk, it could've been fifteen.

"Dad put me down, before anyone sees." Johnny said still embarrassed.

"Fine" he put him down and walked to camp.

Two tents were up, and a big fire,

We sat by the fire, blocking the November air.

Sam wanted to introduce ourselves.

 **(You can skip this part)**

Dad went first.

"I'm Dean Michael Winchester, but I like to keep my wife's last name instead, Winter. I'm forty-six, I work as a mechanic. That's pretty much it"

"Well I'm Sam Noah Winchester, but I also like to go by my wife's name Google. I'm forty-two. I'm a criminal defense lawyer. That's it."

"I'm Castiel uh Jimmy Novak, I go by Cas. I'm forty-four. I'm a doctor at Saint Mary's hospital. That's all." I give him credit, that was some fast thinking for a middle name. I don't think angels have middle names.

"My name is Kelly Julia Google. I'm forty. I'm a local meteorologist."

"I'm Madison Katie Novak. I'm thirty-nine. I'm a nurse, I work at Saint Mary's Hospital along with my husband." That was all the adults.

"I'm Amy Samantha Google. I just turned fifteen last week. I go to Salg High. I'm a freshmen." Everyone told her happy late birthday,

"I'm Allison Ellen Google, I go by Al. I'm eleven. I go to Yolk Elementary. I'm in sixth grade."

"I'm Steven Bobby Google. I'm nine. I go to Yolk Elementary. I'm in fourth grade."

"I'm Mary Lisa Winter. I'm fifteen. I go to Salg High my third high school this year. I'm a freshmen."

"I'm Johnny Jo Winter. I'm twelve. I go to Kolg junior high. I'm in seventh grade."

"I'm Stacey Anna Novak. I'm fourteen. I go to Salg High. I'm also a freshmen. "

( **You can continue)**

That was the end of the intro, we made smores and hot dogs in the fire.

It was the best time of this month for me.

Well that was until everyone went to bed.

I was by the tent opening, as we turn off the lantern something fast moves by the tent.

Stacey and her mom was whispering when a low growl erupted.

I left the tent to look at the the creature.

It was a windego (spelling error) it match what my dad told me at the hospital.

Before it saw me it got blown up by the flare gun.

Dad, Sam, and Cas was out of their tents looking surprise.

My dad was holding the flare gun.

"Is everyone alright? " My dad said.

"Uh, is Mary with you?" Stacey said.

My dad had a panicked look on his face, before his eyes searching the area. When his eyes stopped on me, he looked relief then worried."

"That was a windego." I whispered,

My dad look taken back, "What?"

"A windego, it could only be killed by fire. It usually-"

"You told her!" Sam asked in a hush voice.

"No I didn't, I have no idea where she heard it from."

"I could hear back at the hospital. I heard every word you said."

"Oh god you know." Dean said sliding down to the ground,


	11. Chapter 11

Amy's P.O.V

Where was Mary?

I heard hushed whispers outside of the tent, one of the voices was Mary's.

Relief flooded over me. I

paid close attention to the voices outside.

"That was a Windego. " Mary said.

"What?" Dean said.

"A Windego, it could only be killed by fire. It usually-"

Did I cause brain damage to Mary? A Windego? What is that? A whole bunch of questions filled my mind.

My father cut her off "You told her!"

Wait my father knew what she's talking about?

Dean denied he told her, then Mary said she heard him at the hospital. Which is impossible because

unconscious

"Oh god you know."

Dean knows too. What is going on?!

I curious and confused at the same time, I just really wanted to know what was going on.

I heard more rustling outside.

"Cas quick get us out of hear." Dean said.

Why is he reiling on Cas to get out of here? Why did we need to get out of here?

"Dean you know I can't, I'm human now." Cas said.

Human now? Isn't everyone human all the time? This giving me a severe migraine.

All of the sudden, a bright flash blinded me.

I opened my eyes, and we were in a huge building.

I looked over to my father, Dean, and Cas. They all looked shocked.

"Cas, I thought you were human." Sam said in a hushed tone.

"Sam, I didn't do this." Cas replied in the same tone.

"How did we get here then?" Dean said.

I looked over to my mother, she was scared along with my brother and sister.

"No, this is impossible. I couldn't be able to do this."

I turned over to Stacey, she was in even more shock.

"Stacey what are you talking about?" Cas said.

"I was having dreams of this place, Dean and Sam used to live here. You guys were like heroes or something, but neither of you guys hardly see eye-to-eye on things. Then you were an-. Oh my gosh it all makes since now, but I don't want to belive it. No I can't belive it, it couldn't be true. None of it can be true."

"Stacey what are saying?" Cas asked again, but this time fearfully.

"What you've been saying, "I'm human now" because you never were. Your an angel, but I guess not now. Dean and Sam you've hunters for so long, and for some odd reason you guys seperated. Don't be looking at me like that, you apparently told Mary about this."

"First of all I didn't think she was listening, what did you mean you brought us here? " Dean asked.

"Like I said, I have been dreaming about this place. Whatever juat happen in the camping site I panicked and pictured this place in my mind, and here we are."

A huge silence has passed before I had the courage to talk.

"If all that is true, which I'm still processing in my mind. What is the real reason why you guys split up?" I asked.

"It all seems stupid now, this is my story how we really seperated. Sam and I were going on a hunt, a witch made the whole entire town into a clown apocalypse. Sam is terrified of clowns, so I was telling him tough it up. We had some harsh wprds then split up. I called Cas, but he was busy with some angel business, but I made him come down anyways to help with the case. After that he didn't want me to see him again for interrupting his angel business. Then I went to live a normal life." Dean said.

"It's getting late, how about we get some sleep." Sam said as he turn off the lights.

* * *

 **I'm So Sorry, I know it's been 2 months since I last updated. I would thank you all for being patient. I don't deserve to have you guys. I won't promise that I'll update every week, but I'll try.**

 **-The Masks**


	12. AN

AN

To all of my followers, I want to say thank u.

My updating skills are terrible.

I have decided to update my oldest stories first until they are completed, some might like it some might hate this idea.

* * *

My first two too update is

The Guardians of Chaos, has a lot of chapters to go,

Dean's Little Girl, almost done with one or two chapters left.

* * *

My next two.

Sixteen Years Later, five more chapters to go.

Hiding in fear, a lot more chapters to go.

* * *

My last update is

Where the Corners Meet. So many more chapters to go.

* * *

While waiting...

Checknout these authors

Percy Jackson: 3.

Supernatural: sg2009

* * *

For More information check my profile page, I will continue to update my story status.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, (nervous laughter) haven't updated a real chapter in a year. You probably looking for a reasonable explanation. I don't have one, I honestly forgot about ths story. Im not going to promise that I'll update in reasonable time. but I'll try**. **Please don't kill me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Stacey's P.O.V

After explaining how I transported out of the woods, I found a couch and decided to make rest there. I didn't really sleep, I was freaked out by my father is an ex angel, and suddenly inherit his powers. Maybe I'm half angel and talk about it later.

After thirty minutes of tossing and turning, I couldn't fall back to sleep. I decided to walk around and get familiar of this place. As I was walking around I heard my parents having hushed arguments. I normally don't eavesdrop, but I heard Stacey coming out of my mother's mouth.

"Castiel I'm pretty sure, saying your an angel would've been unbelievable sure. I rather you say that, then having to find that out fifteen years later in our marriage." My mother said.

"Madison, from my experience of telling people that I'm an angel doesn't end up well. I didn't see a point since when we met, I was no longer an angel, but human." "Stacey has the power of an angel. How do I cope my daughter is half angel?"

"I'm very confused as to why she has these powers? I was human when we made her. She shouldn't have these powers. In the morning I'm going to see how much angel power she possess."

"Are you sure your human? Maybe you still have some power, and that's why Stacey inherited it?"

"I tried everything, nothing worked for me, as it would for an angel. Im 100% positive that I'm not an angel."

"Figure it out, I don't want my daughter being an angel."

"Me neither, it puts her in danger." My father said.

I did not want to hear anymore and so I walk to the kitchen. I plopped down on the chair and put my head down in my arms.

"Don't worry the whole supernatural thing will be easier to understand."

I slowly lifted my head up, and Mary was there with a beer in hands.

"Mary your only fifteen, drinking that now will give negative consequences in the future. Anyways I'm like half angel, it's hard to cooperate all these things that were in myths."

"I find it pretty cool if I had some angel mojo. The only bad part of it is that it will put you in serious danger." Mary said taking another swing at the beer.

"Danger? My father also said that. What kind of danger am I in?"

"Stacey think back to your dreams. The damage your father caused, not all of it was bad to the humans, but he did upset a lot of angels and demons. He did a good thing of turning his back to the angels during the apocalypse. Then he sided with Crowley, became god, let out the leviathans. Killed a lot of monsters in purgatory. Sided with Metatron, made angels become humans, fixed his mess. Then became human again, and boom here we are now."

"Doesn't that put you the rest of the Winchesters in danger too? Dean and Sam were the greatest hunters, and made a lot of angels and demons angry as well."

"Yes My father and Sam were very popular among the hunters. Hunters don't have powers, we can't draw attention unless we hunt. I doubt that we are ever going on a hunt. Stacey you have power. The Angels and Demons can sense that, and once they figure out your Castiel's daughter, they will kill you, or kidnap you and torture you."

I sat there in shock. Everything from my dreams and my knowledge flooded me at once. "Stacey it's a lot to take in. You should go back to bed. I have to check on Johnny to see if he's alright, he's been freaking out since he got here."

Mary left, and I was alone at the kitchen table. I sighed rubbing my eyes. Before I know it I fell asleep.

I was rudely awakened by someone shaking me. I open my eyes and my father was shaking me.

"Okay I'm awake."

"Stacey why are you sleeping on the kitchen table, your back is going to hurt?"

"I couldn't sleep and went to go get a drink, then fell asleep. "

"Stacey I know it is a lot to process, but do you know if you have any other powers?"

"No, I didn't even know I had the transporting power in the first place."

"Okay when Johnny wakes up, you should try to heal his leg."

"Would that put us in danger though. Are we going to attract an unwelcome being?"

"There are many angels on earth, I pretty sure that we are okay to heal someone, and not cause any red flags."

Just then Dean walked out, and went to go get a beer. "Hmm, I'm missing one." His face grew very angry, "That child is not going to hear the end of it. She's only fifteen."

"Dean from I heard from Sam, you were cracking alcohol at the age of fourteen. Anyway is Johnny up." My father said.

"She's still to young for it. Yeah he's up, why?"

"Im going to see if Stacey can actually heal someone." My father replied.

Dean nodded and he lead us to where Johhny and Mary were. Johnny was in his own bed while Mary was in a chair.

"Mary can you tell me why I'm missing a beer?" Dean said.

Mary gone very pale but answered, "My stomach needed it to digest the information. "

Dean looked like he wanted to say something, he opened his mouth then shut it, and shook his head.

"Hey Johnny can Stacey try to heal your leg?" My father said before a big blowout could happen. Johnny nodded his head.

I stepped towards him and said, "I have no Idea how to do this."

"Put two fingers on his forehead, then think about the body and where he needs to be healed. You should feel some power arise, then transfer the energy to Johnny." My father instructed.

I did that, and felt power, and then transferred it to Johnny.

"My leg is healed! Thank you!" Johnny exclaimed.

I smiled, but felt really weird. I felt really dizzy.

"I think Stacey is going to pass out." I vaguely heard Mary say that.

Then I fell foward into unconsciousness.


End file.
